1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper product manufacturing technology and more particularly, to a corrugated paper forming machine with numerical motor speed control, which uses a suction motor of a motor operated suction device to draw air out of the ramming rollers for causing generation of a suction force in air suction grooves of the ramming rollers to suck up the paper material, enables a sensor circuit to detect the operation conditions of the paper material and to provide the detected numerical data to a control module for controlling the speed of the suction motor to regulate the speed of the suction motor in changing the level of suction force.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present time, the manufacturing industry is facing labor shortages and rising awareness of environmental protection, rising of labor and operating costs and pressure of transition of labor-intensive nature of manufacturing into technology-intensive nature of manufacturing, so manufacturers need to employ production line automation technology and facility to achieve reduction in manpower, saving of working hours and increase of productivity. In paper materials, corrugated paper has the advantages of printing convenience, sturdy and durability. Further, the flexibility and shock absorbing functions of the wave-like structure of the internal lamination of corrugated paper are the unmatched features not found in other paper materials. Therefore, corrugated paper is widely used for making packing cartons and boxes for packing different products to protect packed items against impact damage and to facilitate storage and delivery.
The fabrication of a corrugated paper includes the steps of paper splicing, pre-heating, fluted shape forming, gluing, cooling, line pressing, trimming, cutting-off and laminating. During the fabrication of a corrugated paper, paper material is delivered by a conveyor into the corrugated paper forming machine and rammed into a fluted paper having a flute design by ramming rollers, and then glued by a glue dispenser, and then bonded to a face paper by impression rollers to form a single-sided (single face) corrugated paper. Prior to bonding between the fluted paper and the face paper, the fluted paper is delivered through flute-shaped wheels and impression rollers and pre-heated by a heat source such as steam boiler, infrared lamp or hot plate. However, because the wheels and rollers of the corrugated paper forming machine are rotated at a speed as high as several meters per minute, a centrifugal force can be produced to bias the supplied paper material, leading to breakage or cracking of the supplied paper material, and affecting the effect of bonding between the rammed fluted paper and the face paper.
In order to solve the aforesaid problem, an improved design of corrugated paper forming machine was created. According to this design, the ramming roller for ramming a paper material into a fluted paper has air suction grooves in the longitudinal teeth thereof, and a suction motor is provided for drawing air out of the ramming roller to create a suction force in the fluted paper for sucking up the feeding paper material for ramming. However, because a longitudinal gap exists between each two adjacent longitudinal teeth, the suction force thus created in unstable and cannot positively suck up the feeding paper material, leading to fluted paper quality instability and low yield rate. Further, the suction force created by the suction motor is directly proportional to the speed of the suction motor and determined subject to predetermined standard paper operation conditions (such as paper width, working temperature, speed, humidity, etc.). This prior art design does not allow regulation of the suction force subject to change of paper operation conditions, and thus, the suction motor consumes a large amount of electrical power during its operation, leading to high power consumption cost and frequent maintenance shutdowns, and shortening the lifespan of the suction motor. An improvement in this regard is necessary.